


I’ll Be Your Solid Ground

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's suddenly thankful Thea demanded they make an appearance at the charity Halloween carnival she put together for Glades area schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Your Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, I don't even know. Not entirely sure where this came from and I didn't even really have plans to write today, but clearly I have no self control with these two so... yeah... enjoy... Title stolen from Nickel Creek's (*sniff*) _When You Come Back Down._

“I think my favorite was the year I was a bag of jelly beans.”

He tries not to choke on the piece of doughnut he’s just broken off, his arm falling over her shoulders as they weave through the crowd. He’d been expecting her to name some literary character or maybe some abstract concept as her favorite Halloween costume, but this seems oddly fitting, too.

Brightness, sweetness, and an unexpected punch wrapped in one container.

Yep, that’s his Felicity.

Holding the plate out for her to steal a piece of doughnut for herself, he smiles at the image, is suddenly thankful Thea demanded they make an appearance at the charity Halloween carnival she put together for Glades area schools.

It had only taken her two days, that plaintive _Ollie, please, more people will come if they have the opportunity to rub elbows with both of us_ , and Felicity joining in on the crusade.

So he’d agreed without being particularly thrilled about it while Felicity actually counted the days, kept going on and on about getting to enjoy cider and making him win her a ridiculous stuffed animal.

But now...

He grins as she leans into him, her mouth sucking sugar off her fingers.

“...guessing either a football player or...” She tips her head up, her brow furrowing slightly as she calculates options. “A Ninja Turtle? Captain America?”

Laughing, he tosses the now empty plate away as a group of kids rush past, two girls shrieking as some boys chase after them.

“You think I was _ever_ wholesome enough for Captain America?”

“Iron Man?”

“Closer.” His fingers flex on her arm and he feels himself relax even further.

“Not Wolverine.”

“Nope.”

“Well...” She stops, turning to survey the area of the carnival they’ve wandered into, games and animals vying for children’s attention.

“Green Army Man.”

“Wow, you were ahead of the curve.”

“I was little, I didn’t have much of a choice, but looking back...”

Nodding, she stops near the edge of the corralled animals, rooting in her bag. “It’s oddly fitting.”

“Except for the whole taking orders part...”

“I don’t know, you’ve been known to follow some of mine.”

Her tone is teasing, just that slight suggestion of intimacy that always fills him with warmth, and it completely distracts him from everything surrounding them until it’s too late and she’s dropping food pellets into his hand.

He knows she feels him tense, his gaze landing on the donkeys and ponies and yep, goddamnit, sheep.

Fucking sheep.

“Oliver?” Her free hand lands high on his arm, squeezing slightly as a lamb takes food from the one holding food.

Exhaling slowly, he leans back, tries not to panic though he can tell she’s already figuring out the best way to handle it.

To bring him back.

It’s one of the things he loves best about her. Her ability to adapt to any situation, to know when he needs to be pushed and challenged and when he needs her just to be there, to lend her shoulder and support.

“Is it the germs?”

“No.” The word is clipped and he shrugs in apology as he dips his head so only she can hear. “There... Tommy... when we were about ten he played this prank... sheep get spooked when trapped in a dark area for a long time... there were stitches and...”

“Yes?” She lets her fingers drift soothingly over his shoulders, brushes her other hand off against her jeans.

“They just have these beady little eyes.”

”But you survived on an island with snakes and spiders and god knows what else. Not to mention, the creatures that must have come out at night. I mean, I can’t go camping because if even a tiny branch happens to scratch against my tent I freak out.”

“Noted.” The corner of his mouth tips up, but she sees the tenseness still in his shoulders, the change in the line of his jaw. And people are starting to notice.

Not necessarily that something’s wrong. You’d have to really know him to see it because it’s all carried in his stance, warring deep in his eyes, but that Oliver Queen is pretty much frozen near the petting zoo is starting to cause a murmur in the crowd.

“We need to get back; it’s almost your turn in the dunk tank.”

Her voice is pitched a little louder than normal and he feels some tension drain, a soft smile spreading over his face as he realizes what she’s doing. He must not be moving fast enough for her though because he feels her hand settle in the small of his back, pushing him away from the animals and back towards the games.

They move through the people with relative ease, his fingers splaying over her hip as people turn their attention back to chances to win a stuffed monkey and feeding the ducks and buying deep fried Oreos.

Pulling her closer, he presses a kiss high on her cheek. “Thanks.”

“Always happy to help.”

“Right... You know now everyone’s going to expect me to actually spend some time in the dunk tank.”

She grins and he knows before she even says it that she was completely aware of what she was doing. Still, there’s a slight thrill of heat, a flare deep within him, that sparks as she lifts an eyebrow and scrapes her nails over the nape of his neck.

“I know, I just couldn’t resist the chance to seeing you drenched.”

“Later Smoak...” He half growls, half laughs as she starts to step away to buy tickets for a chance to dunk him, waving to Digg who’s manning the booth as she does. Smirking, he catches her wrist, his breath warming her skin as he pulls her back to him. “I won’t be the only who’s wet.”


End file.
